Wojna Przyjaciół
Wojna Przyjaciół to fanon autorstwa użytkownika SuperSzym. Opowiada on o dziejach z czasów wojny między Państwem Mandaloriańskim a Intergalaktycznym Przymierzem Niezależnych Systemów. Zapowiedź Ta zapowiedź stanowi część przyszłego tekstu opowiadania. Czy w dzisiejszych czasach przyjaźń coś znaczy? Tak. Przyjaźni są dzisiaj kruche, ale te, które się nie rozpadają, dają pociechę. To krucha przyjaźń zaprowadziła nas do tej wojny, a ta mocna daje nam dziś pociechę. Tylko dzięki mocnej przyjaźni wciąż jeszcze żyję — Marcxus zanurzał się w myślach. W tym momencie podeszła do niego kobieta w eleganckim mundurze wojskowym. Plakietka noszona na prawej piersi głosiła ''Minister Obrony. To była Avva Kennil, dość barwna postać zarówno w Przymierzu, jak i dawniej w Republice Systemowej. Jestem uwięziony w celi dla zbrodniarzy wojennych, a tutaj jeszcze jakaś kobieta przyszła się nade mną znęcać w wyrafinowanym stylu! Życie jednak jest paskudne. Melodyjny, lecz surowy głos wyrwał Marcxusa z kontemplacji.'' — Jeśli będziesz siedzieć cicho, jestem w stanie cię uwolnić. — Mnie? Jak mniemam, jesteś moim wrogiem. — Marc nie dowierzał własnym uszom. — Byłam twoim wrogiem. Teraz mniej lub bardziej szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu uczyniło mnie twoją kompanką na polu bitwy, czy ci się to podoba, czy ci się to nie podoba, najdroższy. — w odpowiedzi otrzymała westchnienie. Widać starsi panowie nie do końca pragną wysłuchiwać kobiet, siedząc w celi więziennej. Avva jednak wiedziała, jak zmusić swojego mimowolnego towarzysza do akceptacji jej osoby. Podeszła do konsoli, wstukała jakiś kod i pole energetyczne w przeciągu chwili zniknęło. Okazało się, że miała rację co do mężczyzn. Zachwyt Nadona nie znał granic. Nie ma to jak być niezawodną. Treść opowiadania Rozdział I Kina wstała z biurka. Rozprostowała swoje plecy. Pozostał jej do wykonania finalny eksperyment na kryształach viliatis. Wiedziała już, że po muśnięciu Mocą wydzielają eksplozję energii. Ciekawa była już tylko tego, czy możliwa by była reakcja łańcuchowa. Położyła dwie łuski w pewnej odległości od siebie. Musnęła przez Moc jedną. Druga, dotknięta przez falę energii z pierwszej, również eksplodowała. Świetnie. Coś takiego bardzo dobrze sprawdziłoby się na polu bitwy. Wystarczyłoby podłożyć na linii frontu kilka kamyczków w odpowiedniej odległości od siebie, a cała armia magicznie by zniknęła w jakiejś podejrzanej fali energii. Zabrakankę zalała fala nieprzewidzianego obrzydzenia. Tyle lat spędziła z Narkiem i Andredem, a wciąż nie mogła wyzbyć się światła tlącego się gdzieś w jej sercu. I, co dziwne, jakoś nie chciała, by ta jasność się z niej ulotniła. Może jeszcze kiedyś się przyda. — Pragnę panią powitać, Darth Petollinen. — jakiś młody Sith zaczął jej bić pokłony. Nie znosiła tego. Jeszcze nie dokonała niczego ważnego, więc nie pragnęła takiego traktowania. Jej skromność brała górę nad sithańskimi pragnieniami. Kina nie czuła się Sithem z charakteru, jedynie z profesji, którą jeszcze pewnie nieraz zmieni. Nie znosiła sithańskiego skażenia umysłu. Na razie trzyma ją miłość do Narka. Tylko dzięki temu trzymała się z Sithami. Przyszłość u boku Shedova jest najbardziej prawdopodobną z jej scenariuszy na życie. I teraz uda się do swojego wybranka. Jak przypuszczała, Nark przebywał w centrum dowodzenia. Ostatnio coś go niezwykle intrygowało. Gdy ją zauważył, nakazał innym Sithom wyjść. Czystokrwisty Sith z hologramu pożegnał go: — Żegnam waszą ekscelencję Dartha Lange'a. Nie dała tego po sobie poznać, ale gniew ją zalał na dźwięk tego sztucznego płaszczenia się. Nie masz dla kogoś szacunku, to nie udawaj, że go masz, kriffolony małpojaszczurze. Po chwili jednak emocje ucichły. Kina podeszła więc do Narka i pocałowała go. Ten namiętnie odwzajemnił pocałunek, jednak po chwili przypomniał sobie: — Andred wciąż się nie rozłączył. Miał rację. Mroczny Jedi wciąż wyświetlał się na hologramie i teraz donośnie się śmiał. Stary głupiec. Kina poszatkuje go swoimi podwójnymi mieczami świetlnymi, gdy tylko znowu zjawi się na Sunkliss. Teraz jedynie Lange wyłączył projektor. — Nic nas już nie powstrzymuje. — odrzekł. —Masz rację. Ale może jednak wybierzmy jakieś bardziej ustronne miejsce. Te dzieciaki tytułujące się Sithami zrobią wszystko, by tylko móc przybić piątkę Darthowi Lange'owi. Poszli więc do apartamentu Narka. Za oknem rozciągał się wspaniały zachód słońca, natomiast na środku mieszkania płynęło źródełko, ulubione miejsce kąpieli Shedova. Nark zrzucił swą zbroję i wszedł do źródła. Kina postąpiła tak samo i naga zanurzyła się w wodzie.Z ciekawości zapytała: — Cóż cię tak zaintrygowało, że tyle czasu spędzasz w centrum dowodzenia? — U Mandalorian szykuje się wspaniała wojna domowa. Jak na razie widać, Intergalaktyczne Przymierze Niezależnych Systemów zamierza zaatakować Państwo Mandaloriańskie, ale chyba na Mandalorianach się nie skończy. Są zbyt łakomi. Sądzę, że to idealna okazja, by Sithowie wmieszali się trochę w dzieje galaktyki... Rozdział II Marc siedział na szczycie urwiska z lornetką. Widział wojska Przymierza maszerujące w przełęczy. Musiał przyznać, że Ministerstwo Obrony nie było głupie. Nawet jemu trudno było zauważyć żołnierzy. Nie rozumiał jednak w tym wszystkim, czemu w ogóle atakują. Przecież po początkowej wrogości zakończonej tragiczną dla nich bitwą o Rodię przez długi czas byli cicho, wydawali się nawet przyjaźni. W tym momencie Fletch odebrał przekaz od Luke'a Skywalkera, stacjonującego trochę bliżej Bazy Bantha: — Teraz już tylko ślepiec nie zauważyłby, że szykują się do ataku. Wade maszerował po prawicy Minister Obrony Avvy Kennil. Oboje obserwowali wymarsz wojsk z Bazy Mynock. Gdy już ostatni klon opuścił bazę, Warren wrócił do gabinetu. R8 zapiszczał przyjaźnie. Wade od razu go zrozumiał. Talia chciała się z nim skontaktować. Odebrał szybko połączenie na terminalu. — Wade, atak nie jest słuszną drogą. — Wiem o tym. Ale nie mam nic do gadania. Sprzeciwiałem się atakowi już pół roku temu, ale minister Kennil nie chce mnie słuchać. — Bo nie wyprowadzasz jej z błędu, że atak przynosi korzyści, tylko smętnie nawijasz o przyjaźni i śmierci. — O przyjaźń i śmierć tu chodzi. Jaden jest po drugiej stronie barykady. Jest moim przyjacielem, a ja będę musiał go zabić. A w ogóle, jak tam z Relisem? — Jak na dziecko, które praktycznie nie zna ojca, bo temu zamarzyło się, by zostać Ministrem Wojny i Anarchii, jest wyjątkowo szczęśliwy. Wade rozłączył się. Talia stała się okropnie cyniczna od czasu, gdy został doradcą Avvy. Już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu ma ochotę rzucić wszystko. A może to właśnie powinien zrobić? Crix Madine i jego komandosi dzięki Luke'owi i Marcowi byli perfekcyjnie przygotowani na atak. Gdy rozległy się pierwsze strzały, był aż nadto pewny siebie. Klony IPNS padały jeden po drugim. To się nazywa żałosne wyszkolenie żołnierzy. Zupełnie jak garnki za starych, dobrych czasów. Niestety, admirał Ackbar nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu. — To pułapka. — Kalamarianin zawołał przez holokomunikator. Madine z radością się rozłączył. Gdy Nark wylądował na powierzchni Doge, jego oczom ukazał się raczej żałosny widok. Mimo to nawet nie mrugnął, był przyzwyczajony. Sithowie na treningach wyprawiali gorsze rzeczy, niż te nędzne klony. Kina była już na dole. Skontaktował się z nią. Na pytanie, którą z baz bardziej opłaca się zaatakować, odpowiedziała: — Mynocka. Żołnierze IPNS wymaszerowali, a bogactwa i zaopatrzenie zostało w środku. Zresztą w środku siedzi pani Minister Obrony. To idealny moment, by zająć trochę lepszą pozycję w tej galaktycznej wojence. Idealnie. Idziemy do Mynocka. Zobaczymy, jak sprytna jest ta pani Minister. Shedov popędził Andreda. Niech ten stary zbereźnik się ruszy. Z wejściem nie było większego problemu. Marcxus był czujny. Widział dokładnie dwóch Sithów wchodzących do Bazy Mynock. Czyżby Przymierze zaczęło zadawać się z Sithami? Zainteresowało go to. Zawołał Carla siedzącego trochę niżej na półce skalnej w jaskini. Tano błyskawicznie pojawił się u jego boku. — Jak mniemam, zaciekawiło cię tych dwóch jegomościów, Mistrzu Nadon. — Jesteś bardzo podobny do swojego ojca. Zawsze masz co do mnie rację. Weszli pewnym krokiem do bazy. Carl wyciągnął z pochwy wibromiecz. Marcxus czekał z zapaleniem miecza świetlnego. Coś mu tu śmierdziało. Wiecznie aktualna przestroga admirała Ackbara na temat pułapki idealnie tu pasowała. Rozdział III Imilien właśnie ostrzeliwywała wojska IPNS, gdy jej ojciec odezwał się. — Naczelnik Tano cię wzywa, córuś. — Zatem idę. Uważaj na siebie, tato. Nie będę sprzątać twoich flaków, jak dasz się zestrzelić. Jaden krył się właśnie za skałą przed ostrzałem, gdy agentka do niego podeszła. Nie miał na sobie hełmu, a pod oczami widać było kilka łez. Imilien niepewnie zapytała: — Coś się stało? Bo...płaczesz, to znaczy... masz kilka kropli wody na policzku. — Nie, nic się nie stało. To tylko kilka łez, zaraz mi przejdzie. Widzisz, Doge budzi we mnie nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. W tym miejscu osiem lat temu Joker rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na świat. Nieważne. Carl... to znaczy kapral Tano i pułkownik Nadon jeszcze nie wrócili ze zwiadu. Coś się stało, a ja jako żołnierz i przyjaciel muszę wiedzieć, co. Chciałbym, żebyś mi towarzyszyła. — Dowódco Tano, jesteś potrzebny na froncie. Tylko ty jesteś w stanie efektownie dowodzić Mandaloriańskimi Siłami Specjalnymi. Ja zajmę się ich odnalezieniem. Jest to dla mnie idealne zadanie, sir. — No, dobrze, porucznik Imilien. Idź. Ostrzegam cię tylko, że jeśli nie wrócisz z Carlem i Marcem, to cię zdegraduję. — powiedział półżartem. Imilien już odwróciła się w drugą stronę, gdy rzucił w jej stronę ładnie wykonany pistolet blasterowy typu ELG-4A. — To ode mnie. Bardziej kompaktowe, niż ten wielki karabin. A to od twojego ojca. — dodał, rzucając kluczyk. — Mówił też, żebyś w razie konieczności zajęła się Edmundem. Andred wszedł do gabinetu minister Avvy Kennil. Mężczyzna postarał się zachować spokój. Shedov nakazał mu tylko pozbyć się Minister, nie odstawiać cyrk. Andred tym razem się nie zabawi. Minister zimno przyjrzała się starcowi. Sith wyciągnął swój miecz. Avva wciąż zachowywała spokój. Tak jakby się nie bała, że zginie. Ona we mnie nie wierzy, pomyślał Andred, więc ją zabiję tym boleśniej. Pragnienie Andreda nie miało się jednak spełnić. Do gabinetu wszedł Carl Tano. Pół-Togrutanin trzymał w jednym ręku pistolet blasterowy, w drugim wibromiecz. Andred uruchomił swój miecz świetlny. Szum fioletowej klingi preszywał pokój. Tano jednak nie przestraszył się. Andred zaczął obawiać się Carla. Zazwyczaj poniszczona przez Ciemną Stronę twarz Andreda wystarczała, by zastraszyć i obezwładnić przeciwnika. Widać nie dzisiaj. No, trudno. Sith ruszył z klingą na chłopaka. Andred był podwójnie zaskoczony, gdy ten obronił się wibromieczem. Ostrze broni powinno ulec klindze miecza świetlnego. Ale tak się nie stało. '' — Beskad. — ''wypowiedział Carl, przewracając Sitha. — Miecz beskadu nie ulega klindze miecza świetlnego. Po czym podał rękę zszokowanej minister, którą strach przybił do biurka i pomógł jej wstać, a gdy ta mu podziękowała, przypomniał jej, że wciąż są wrogami z pola bitwy. Nark pewnym krokiem podszedł do tego Jedi, który pałętał się po bazie. Uruchomił czerwoną klingę swojego miecza świetlnego, a później zielone ostrze, którym posługiwał się dla wsparcia. Jedi wciąż pozostawa spokojny. Otworzył oczy i włączył dwa miecze świetlne — jeden zielony, drugi niebieski. Za nim rozległ się krzyk: — Marcxus! Tu jesteś! Shedov zignorował krzyczącego pół-Togrutanina. Miał teraz na głowie pozbycie się tego Jedi — Marcxusa, czy jak go tam nazwał ten dzieciak. Natarł na Jedi mieczem. Marcxus obronił się, łapiąc czerwoną klingę pomiędzy dwa swoje ostrza. W tym momencie nieoczekiwanie ten głupi dzieciak rzucił się Shedovowi na prawą rękę. Nark z zaskoczenia puścił swój czerwony miecz, który odturlał się na drugi koniec podłogi. Z ulgą stwierdził jednak, że nagła interwencja dzieciaka również Marcxusa wyprowadziła z równowagi. Nark szybko złapał jego zielony miecz i dwoma limonkowymi klingami natarł na niebieskie ostrze. Mistrz Jedi kopnął go jednak w krocze. Shedov zawył z bólu. Nie przewrócił się jednak, dopóki jakaś dziewczyna nie walnęła go po głowie karabinem blasterowym. '' — Imilien, agentka Nowej Republiki. Mistrzu Nadon, agencie Tano, naczelnik Jaden Tano się o was martwił. ''Wade i Minister Kennil bezpiecznie uciekli już tylnym wyjściem. Wsiedli do promu. Avva poleciła: — Zdecydowanie potrzebujemy jakiegoś spokojniejszego zadania. Warren, polecam ci udać się na kontrolę na Assen. Rozdział IV Wade bezpiecznie wylądował już w bazie na Assen. Lager już na niego czekał. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. '' — Witam wiceministra Warrena. — Moje życie byłoby piękne, gdybym był wiceministrem. Na razie jestem tylko doradcą, chociaż właściwie czuję się jak sekretarka. ''Pomaszerowali spokojnie żołnierskim krokiem. Zastali jednak na swojej drodze pewnego sierżanta. — Kontrolę wypadałoby przełożyć. Mamy tu drobną awarię. Tym słowom akompaniowały strzały z blasterów i krzyki pracowników. Lager wyciągnął z kabury pistolet. Strzelił dwa razy. Umierający żołnierz dodał jeszcze tylko: — Tion ke'gyce ner kad al'ijaat? Oczywiście. Mandalorianie. Jak mógł wcześniej się tego nie domyśleć? Było jednak już zbyt późno. Pozostali wrogowie się ujawnili. Lager próbował strzelać, lecz sam padł z karabinów Mandalorian. Wade szybko chwycił jego pistolet, lecz zrozumiał, że walka nie ma sensu. Strzelił harpunem w ścianę i zsunął się z platformy lądowniczej poza bazę. Zniknął z zasięgu mandaloriańskich celowników. Gdy wędrował, natknął się na trzy klony: Bricka, Chopa i Zero. '' — Możemy dostać się do bazy przez pewne przejście. Spróbujmy przeciążyć rdzeń. Może wtedy władze się obudzą i postawią na nogi wojsko w stolicy. Albo najlepiej niech zaatakują Imperium i Republikę. Może jak Mandalorianie stracą swoich potężnych sojuszników, to się opanują. —''stwierdził Zero. — Tylko, że tam w tunelu są mikrowkręty. — Czym są mikrowkręty? — To takie robale, co chętnie zeżrą nas wszystkich od środka, wiceministrze Warren. — Dziękuję za zachętę, Zero. — Zawsze do usług. Nie ma lepszej opcji. Trzeba spróbować. Wade i klony zakradły się do tunelu. Jakoś udało im się uniknąć tych paskudnych mkrowkrętów. Gdy już byli u stóp bazy, robale dorwały Chopa. Warren mógł tylko obserwować, jak mikrowkręty przedzierają się przez skórę jego nowego przyjaciela i zżerają go od środka. W agonii Chop zdążył wykrzyczeć tylko: — Nie na darmo daję się zeżreć! Żołnierze pobiegli szybko przed siebie, nie oglądając się już na zżerane przez mikrowkręty ciało Chopa. Gdy dostali się do rdzenia, nie musieli nawet sobie mówić, że dwoje z nich musi stanąć na straży i pilnować trzeciego, przeciążającego rdzeń. Zero zabrał się za robotę przy reaktorze, natomiast Warren i Brick pilnowali drzwi. Zero szepnął: — Udało się. Niemalże w tym samym momencie zwaliła im się na głowę horda Mandalorian. Znaleźli jednak kanał wentylacyjny, idealny do ucieczki. Wade bez namysłu zawołał: — Jeden musi zostać, by Mando nie wyłączyli reaktora! — Ja to zrobię. Ja poświęcę się dla dobra Przymierza. — usłyszał głos Bricka. Na twarzy Zero pojawiły się łzy. — Nie, Brick! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Straciłem już Chopa! — Zero, idź, zostałeś stworzony do większych celów, niż śmierć tutaj! Warren pomógł Zero wgramolić się do przewodu. Paru Mandalorian próbowało strzelać, lecz żaden ze strzałów nie dosięgł ani Wade'a, ani Zero. Udało im się uciec z bazy przewodami. Byli już w bezpiecznej odległości od bazy. — Zero, mam nadzieję, że jesteś daleko, bo ja już dłużej nie mogę! — komlink Zera wydał dźwięk głosem Bricka. '' ''Na zgliszcza po bazie zawitała osobowa kanonierka. Warren i klon weszli do niej. Zero nie przestał szlochać. Pilot Przymierza podał mu flimsiplastową chusteczkę. Klon wytarł sobie oczy i zaczął spokojnie oddychać. Wade połączył się z Talią. — Witam Wiceministra Wojny i Anarchii. — żona Warrena odezwała się ironicznie. — Talio, przestań, proszę. Na Assen była eksplozja, dwaj przyjaciele mojego towarzysza zginęli. — Słyszałam o tym. Cały czas bębnią na ten temat w holonecie. To wy zaczęliście to wszystko. Tylko dlatego wasi żołnierze umierają – bo pozwoliłeś tej bezmyślnej minister przeprowadzić na Doge ten atak. — Zero nie dowierzał słowom Talii. Czy to dlatego Brick nie żyje, bo minister Avva Kennil zaatakowała terytorium Mandalorian? Natychmiast wyrzucił sobie tą myśl z głowy. Ku jego uciesze Wade rozłączył się. Warren wypowiedział też słowa, które Zero bardzo chciał usłyszeć: — Czy zechcesz mi dalej towarzyszyć? Rozdział V Na Kryzooine zapadał zmrok. Król Christian spokojnie sączył herbatę, jednocześnie obserwując blask zachodzącego słońca nad Ogrodami Królewskimi. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go dopiero nadejście Hayara. To, że miał na sobie mundur, nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Wnuk króla przystanął przy barierce, ale nie wypowiedział ani słowa. — Jakieś wieści? — zaczął Christian. — Stacja IPNS na Assen została zniszczona. — odpowiedział mu Hayar. — Czy to nie ta placówka, którą Twoi ludzie mieli zająć "po cichu"? — Dokładnie ta, z tym że nie wiem, który idiota wysłał tam żołnierzy bez mojej wiedzy. Nie dość, że placówka padła, to jeszcze w tak głupi sposób. — w jego głosie było słychać zdenerwowanie. — Żołnierze nie zabezpieczyli odpowiednio reaktora, przez co kilku ocalałych z Przymierza wysadziło bazę od środka. Nikt nie przeżył, a my nie będziemy mieli elementu zaskoczenia. Ale mam pewne podejrzenia co do tego, kto mógł zrobić coś tak nieodpowiedzialnego. — Kto? — Tano. Już nieraz powtarzał mi, że powinienem zostać odsunięty od dowództwa w tej wojnie i w ogóle. Możliwe, że chciał zdziałać coś na własną rękę. — Nie wydaje mi się, Jaden to zbyt doświadczony i oddany żołnierz, żeby zrobić coś takiego. A poza tym myślę, że w grę wchodzą wasze osobiste relacje. Czekaj... jak on cię nazwał ostatnio? — Najgorszym prezydentem Republiki Systemowej. Przynajmniej tak nazwał mnie publicznie, na egzekucji Mrutana. Bo chodzą słuchy, że po cichu nazywa mnie polityczną banthą przynależną do Tuskenów Najwyższego Porządku. — Bardzo ciekawa metafora, muszę ją sobie gdzieś zapisać. A ty uważasz, że... ? — Że i tak Allada był gorszy. Obaj zaśmiali się. Hayar uwielbiał spędzać czas z dziadkiem, mimo że był już dorosły. Christian zawsze potrafił mu doradzić, rozbawić, rozluźnić napięcie. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę o wojnie, jednak Hayara wzywały obowiązki. — Dokończę śledztwo i zdam Ci raport z tego incydentu. Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? — Nie chcę raportu. Daj spokojnie Jadenowi działać, a sam odpocznij. Tano to dobry żołnierz, po prostu musisz mu zaufać. Gdy Hayar odszedł, Christian westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że po ogarnięciu tego bagna, jakim stała się Republika Systemowa przed jej fragmentacją, wreszcie będzie miał spokój. Wygląda na to, że dla byłego Jedi nie istniało coś takiego, jak emerytura. Ech! A Hayar i Jaden mogliby wreszcie zakończyć tą dziecinną bójkę. Ale skoro ani wojna, w której stoją po jednej stronie, ani Marcxus ich nie pogodzili, to chyba nic już nie da rady. Zdecydowanie mają szczęście, że Christian jest zbyt stary, by mieć siłę denerwować się tak, jak za starych, dobrych lat. I wtedy niemłody już król porzucił swoje niezbyt pogodne myśli, dopił herbatę, co wprawiło go w stan lekkiej rozkoszy i zasnął. Po obudzeniu się pierwsze, co usłyszał, to wrzawa w jego salonie. Słyszał wyraźnie, jak jego najmłodszy brat, wyłączając martwego od ponad trzydziestu lat Anakina, krząta się po kuchni. Sądził, że Marcxus wciąż był na Doge. Gdy wsłuchał się jednak dokładniej, usłyszał też głos Jadena, jego syna Carla i jakiś mniej mu znajomy. Wstał z fotela, chociaż wiosenna bryza piątego miesiąca roku na Kryzooine po zmroku bardzo go odprężała. Gdy powolnym krokiem starszego pana dotarł do salonu, zobaczył właścicieli zasłyszanych głosów. — Marc, cóż tak rozgościłeś się w mojej kuchni? — zapytał nie surowym, lecz raczej wesoło zaciekawionym tonem. — Przylecieliśmy z Doge i mieliśmy ochotę na trochę shigu, a powszechnie wiadomo, że najlepszy shig i herbatę można znaleźć u króla Mandalorian. — A tak na poważnie? — Mówię poważnie. A jeśli masz na myśli powody służbowe, marszałek Kryze zameldował nam, że mamy się stawić u króla Mandalorian w celu omówienia następnej akcji. Czyli Hayar pewnie niedługo się tu zjawi. Ale Christian miał jeszcze jeden wniosek. To nie Jaden zlecił atak na Assen. Zawsze dowodził bitwą na miejscu i osobiście, a nie miałby jak przylecieć. Pewnie to spotkanie tutaj miało potwierdzić lub wykluczyć wnioski Hayara. Tymczasem musiał obsłużyć gości. — Zapraszam was na górę, zakwaterujecie się i odpoczniecie po ciężkiej bitwie. Imilien położyła się na wygodnym łóżku, które zaproponował jej król Christian w jednym ze swoich pokoi gościnnych. Włączyła swój holokomunikator, by sprawdzić, czy nikt do niej nie dzwonił. Zauważyła nagraną wiadomość, '' Tata — wczoraj, godzina 11.17, nadprzestrzeń. To niedługo po tym, jak tata odleciał z pola po bitwie na Doge. Otworzyła wiadomość. Rozległ się głos jej ojca, Crixa Madine.'' — Imilien, przepraszam, że nie ma mnie tu z tobą. Obowiązki jednak mnie wzywają. Musimy zlikwidować stację na Assen, wtedy siły Przymierza nie będą mogły dowiedzieć się o naszym ataku na Christophsis. Nie spodziewaj się, że przeżyję. Moi komandosi nieraz wychodzili cało z opresji, teraz jednak sytuacja jest troszkę bardziej skomplikowana. Nie gniewaj się na mnie, jeśli nie wrócę. Zrobiłem dla ciebie wszystko, co potrafiłem, a to jest mój pożegnalny ukłon. Generałowie lubią umierać na polu bitwy. Imilien zaszlochała głośno. Z jej oczu strumieniami biegły łzy. Była pewna, że Crix nie przeżył, bo uciekłby i wrócił. Zresztą on nigdy nie ucieka z pola walki, a cała stacja została wysadzona w powietrze.W tym momencie do pokoju wkroczył Carl Tano. Jeszcze tylko tego jej brakowało, żeby inny żołnierz zobaczył jak ona, żołnierz, płacze. — Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam ci swoim płaczem, ale... O, jej. Jesteś pomarańczowy. — Jestem i cieszę się z tego. Moja matka była Togrutanką. Zawsze mogło być gorzej, na przykład byłbym obarczony dorodnymi montralami. — Przepraszam. Na polu bitwy na Doge tak jakoś nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. — Nie szkodzi. Ja jestem pomarańczowy, za to ty jesteś biała, a do tego niezwykle piękna. — Bardzo dziękuję za komplement, ale wcale nie jestem piękna. Jestem żołnierzem. — Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. A cóż się stało, że zalałaś się łzami? — Jestem nieślubną córką generała Crixa Madine. A to on dowodził żołnierzami na Assen i zginął. To był jego "pożegnalny ukłon". Tylko proszę, nie mów nikomu o tym, że to on dowodził na Assen. Lepiej będzie, jeśli nikt się nie dowie. — Rozumiem. Nie powiem nikomu, nawet tacie. A ty oddychaj spokojnie. Jesteś żołnierzem, zniesiesz to. Walnęłaś Sitha w łeb karabinem do nieprzytomności, jesteś twarda. — Wcale nie pomagasz. — '' i objęła Carla mocno. Kłamała mówiąc, że nie pomaga. Pomaga choćby samą swoją obecnością. W samotności źle znosi się trudności.'' Rozdział VI Przewodniczący Rady Przymierza Thetron Allada właśnie przyjmował christophsiańską bryzę na swoją twarz, gdy na jego taras wkroczyła Minister Obrony Avva Kennil. Allada odwrócił się. — Dzień dobry, pani Minister. Zechce się może pani napić herbaty albo shigu? Chociaż, mam też wyborne koreliańskie wino. — Przepadam za koreliańskim winem. Allada wszedł do apartamentu i wyjął z szafeczki wino, sprawnie rozlał je do dwóch kieliszków, po czym ręką zaprosił Avvę do środka. — Cóż sprowadza do moich skromnych progów Minister Obrony? — Doprawdy, apartament nie jest skromny. A moje odwiedziny nie są niczym nadzwyczajnym. — Minister nie miała zamiaru udawać równie grzecznej, jak wydawał się jej zwierzchnik. '' — Przybyłam tu w sprawie wojny. Obawiam się, że nie będzie tak prosto, jak się wydawało. — A co się stało? — ''Thetron nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego jej arogancją. — Mamy nowego wroga. To Sithowie. — Sithowie wymarli przed powstaniem Najwyższego Porządku. Tylko dlatego Snoke jakoś trzymał tą juntę wojskową w kupie. — Też w to wątpiłam, dopóki jeden nie wtargnął do mojego gabinetu na Doge. — Minister Kennil, nie sądzi pani, że można ich jakoś wykorzystać? Sami nie dadzą rady z powrotem zaistnieć. — Sprzymierzanie się z tak zdradliwymi istotami jest rzeczą głupią i nieodpowiedzialną. Thetron zamyślił się. Avva nie miała racji. Każdego dało się jakoś wykorzystać. Oni chcą z powrotem zaistnieć w galaktyce. Jeśli im to umożliwi, uszanują jego rządy. Bac Fatum dokładnie odsłuchał podsłuchanej rozmowy. Avva jak zwykle się myliła. Sithów dało się wykorzystać, a on znajdzie na to sposób. Wiedząc jednak już, co było tematem rozmowy Allady z Kennil, domyślał się też, po co było to posiedzenie Rady IPNS. Nie zamierzał już dłużej słuchać Avvy. Zamierzał zaczekać na potencjalnego sojusznika, być może czekającego gdzieś w tamtej sali, a tymczasem obmyśli plan, jak możnaby było przekupić Sithów. Może by pozwolić utworzyć Sithańskie Imperium, czy też może dać im władzę nad pokonanymi Mandalorianami? Nieważne, nie miał na to czasu. Na razie musiał tylko przekonać kogoś wysoko postawionego, że należy sprzymierzyć się z Sithami. Niemalże na jego zawołanie otworzyły się drzwi sali posiedzeń rady. W oczy rzuciła mu się osoba dobra do tego, by zostać przekonaną. Generał Thor Wollon, generał Armii Intergalaktycznego Przymierza Niezależnych Systemów i przywódca Gwardii Przymierza. Wysoko postawiony, a Bac z łatwością go przekona. Z całego serca nienawidził Avvy Kennil. Miał do niej pretensje, że podzieliła armię i flotę tak, że on nie może władać i jednym, i drugim. Nie znosił też tego, że to ona wydaje mu polecenia, a on musi je wykonywać. Tak, to jest właściwa osoba. Wychodziła jednak z Rotundy Ministerstwa. Fatum musi się pospieszyć. '' ''Dobrze, że wygląda jak przeciętny Rodianin. Wszyscy brali go za zwykłego przechodnia aż do apartamentu Wollona. Gdy Thor wszedł do mieszkania, Bac po cichu schował się za szafką. Wollon zdjął hełm gwardzisty, odsłaniając implant Aj^6 i ciemną skórę. Wkroczył do swojej sypialni, gdzie odłożył hełm, a także zrzucił czerwony płaszcz. Gdy poszedł do gabinetu i zaczął przeglądać HoloNet, Bac wyszedł zza szafki. W oczach Wollona błysnęło zdumienie. — Bac Fatum, doradca Minister Obrony Intergalaktycznego Przymierza Niezależnych Systemów. — wyciągnął swoją niebieską dłoń. — Wybacz, że się nie przedstawiłem, sir. — Co sprowadza tu doradcę Minister Obrony? — Z pewnych źródeł dowiedziałem się, że Sithowie powrócili do galaktyki, o czym już zapewne zdążyłeś się dowiedzieć. Minister Kennil popisała się swoją wrodzoną ostrożnością, uznając ich za niebezpiecznych... — Ufam, że nie jesteś tu po to, by cytować mi Minister Kennil. — ... ale najwyraźniej ostrożność jest dla niej ważniejsza, niż dobro Przymierza. Z Sithami da się zawrzeć sojusz, minister Avva odrzuca jednak tę możliwość. Jest to doprawdy nieakceptowalne, że w sytuacji wojny odrzuca potężnego sojusznika, sir. — na te słowa Wollon wyraźnie się rozpromienił. Rozkminił już, że to dobra moneta, pomyślał Bac. Dalej pójdzie jak po maśle. — I...? — zapytał Thor, chociaż jego twarz zdradzała już, że wie, o co mu chodzi. — I potrzebuję kogoś, dla kogo dobro Przymierza jest najważniejsze. Minister Kennil już się z pewnością nie zmieni, natomiast my potrzebujemy Sithów. Domyślam się tematu debaty, na której byłeś obecny, sir. Wiem, że ty również chcesz zawrzeć przymierze z Sithami, sir. — Zgadłeś. Widzę, że Avva ma co najmniej jednego mądrego doradcę w szeregach Ministerstwa. Armia i Gwardia IPNS służą ci pomocą. W tym samym momencie do apartamentu wkroczył Traido Harasuki, przywódca Intersystemowych Grup Operacyjnych. — Generale Wollon, oto plany zamachu na Króla Mandalorian Christiana Kryze. Na tym datapadzie jest zawarty schemat willi Kryze'a oraz strategia ataku wraz z wykazem inwentarza arsenału. Minister Obrony pozwoliła Grupom Operacyjnym wybrać dowolną broń, sir. — zameldował i wyszedł. Gdy już opuścił apartament, Thor odezwał się do Baca: — Pozbawienie życia Christiana Kryze będzie pierwszym krokiem do przymierza między wolnym ludem Przymierza a Zakonem Lordów Sith. Rozdział VII Król Kryze popijał spokojnie herbatę na tarasie. Nie miał wiele do roboty, ponieważ Rada Królewska Mandalorian i rząd wyręczały go w większości obowiązków. Dzięki temu mógł spędzać więcej czasu z rodziną, a także oglądać zachody słońca ze swojej rezydencji. Chciałby co prawda od czasu do czasu włączyć swój miecz świetlny przeciwko komuś, bo ostatnio zauważył pierwsze plamki rdzy, ale było to raczej pragnienie podrzędne. Lepiej czuł się w wygodnym fotelu, niż na froncie. Chyba rzeczywiście się zestarzał. Heh, jednak od czasu do czasu to by sobie powalczył, tylko z kim? Jego uwagę zwróciło coś niezwykle dziwnego. W stronę rezydencji leciał śmigacz. Zmartwiło go jednak to, że był to tylko ścigacz. W końcu mogli być to jacyś dziwni turyści, którzy nie wiedzą, co im tu wolno, a czego nie. Po chwili jednak się uspokoił. Dzisiaj będzie mógł uruchomić swój miecz. W tę pewność wprawił go fakt, że ludzie w śmigaczu byli zamaskowani. Żaden turysta by się tak nie zasłaniał. Z nieukrywanym szczęściem Christian sięgnął ręką po miecz świetlny, radując się w duchu. Nie jest zgrzybiałym staruszkiem i dziś to udowodni. Śmigacz zaczął przyspieszać, zbliżając się do rezydencji. Z boku nadleciały jeszcze dwa. Pierwszy z nich przeleciał nad fontanną i z hukiem wleciał w drzwi tarasu, po czym się rozbił, chyba niszcząc stół w salonie. Nie no, takiego widowiska Christian nie miał tu od czasów wojen klonów. Lewy śmigacz uderzył o ścianę, a prawy eksplodował, zahaczając o dach tuż po tym, jak jego pilot z niego zeskoczył. Rozbawiony Christian uruchomił klingę swojego miecza. Fioletowe ostrze zraniło tego lewego. Krzyknął z bólu, a pod przeciętym kawałkiem czarnej zbroi widać było niebieską skórę, prawdopodobnie należącą do Rodianina. Wtedy ten środkowy wyłonił się z dziury, w której jeszcze przed chwilą były drzwi. Kryze obrócił się, bo ten lewy niespecjalnie próbował walczyć. Hełm środkowego był poszerzony, prawdopodobnie na implant Aj^6. Terrorysta wyciągnął pistolet DC-15S i zasypał Kryze'a gradem strzałów, odbitych wszystkich co do jednego. — Chcesz się bić? — zapytał król i kopnął żołnierza w twarz. W tym czasie ten prawy podniósł się. Karabin wypadł mu z tarasu, więc kopnął Christiana w krocze, tak, że królowi wypadł miecz świetlny. Uderzył pięścią w twarz Christiana, jednak ten to wytrzymał. Wywiązała się walka wręcz. Kryze ucieszył się, że ćwiczył Teras Kasi nie tylko z mieczem świetlnym. Teraz wyjdzie mu to na dobre. Ten lewy jednak wstał i spróbował kopnąć Christiana w twarz. Niestety sam się poślizgnął i wypadł przez taras do fontanny. Prawy przez chwilę się temu przyglądał, po chwili jednak zaataował króla serią ciosów. Christian obronił je wszystkie i przyciągnął do siebie miecz świetlny. Zranił prawego, jednak go nie zabił. W tym momencie do rezydencji wparowało jeszcze chyba z siedmiu takich ubranych na czarno. Christian odbił jeden strzał, potem drugi. Zaczynało już mu się nudzić. Jaden szybko dostał od sił porządkowych nagranie z monitoringu na którym wyraźnie był widoczny atak na króla. Pospiesznie wstał z fotela i wyszedł z pomieszczenia terminala. Żołnierze zrozumieli go bez słów i ustawili się w szyku bojowym. Wymaszerowali za Tanem. Jaden wybiegł ze sztabu dowodzenia, wsiadł do podstawionej kanonierki i przeleciał razem z żołnierzami kilka dzielnic do rezydencji króla. Gdy dolecieli do bramy, wyskoczył, wyjął broń i wycelował w napastników. Mandalorianie również przyszykowali swoje karabiny. Wystrzelili i terroryści otaczający Kryze'a padli martwi. Zostało dwóch, oboje będący z sylwetki ludźmi, jeden z poszerzonym hełmem. Walczyli oni na wibromiecze z królem, którego ostrze miecza świetlnego bardzo sprawnie wirowało. Jaden kopnął tego z poszerzonym hełmem tak, że wypadł przez taras, a drugiego Mocą wrzucił do fontanny Christian. Wtedy król dodał: — Czasem dobrze jest powalczyć. Kto zgłasza się na ochotnika do wyremontowania mojej rezydencji? Traido Harasuki zbliżał się już do dna fontanny, gdy odzyskał przytomność. Zauważył dryfujące ciało generała Wollona i pod wodą podpłynął, by je wyciągnąć, po czym pospiesznie się wynurzył. Mandalorianie oddali w jego kierunku strzały. Już wiedzieli, że próbuje uciec z Wollonem. Na szczęście Harasuki miał przy sobie podręczny pistolet. Oddał strzał w jednego z Mandalorian. Trafił go co prawda tylko w nogę, odwróciło to jednak uwagę Jadena. Wtedy Traido uciekł do ogrodu, ciągnąc za sobą ciało Wollona. Skryli się za drzewami, gdy nagle zbliżył się do nich ktoś ubrany na czarno. Traido wyciągnął pistolet przed siebie, przybysz jednak ściągnął maskę. Na szczęście był to tylko ten drobny polityk, Fatum. Musiał uciec z fontanny w czasie, gdy oni walczyli z Christianem. — Musimy uciekać — powiedział. — Zaraz nas znajdą. Widziałem już światła i nas szukają. Biegnijmy do portu, czekają na nas twoi żołnierze, Harasuki. Odpłyniemy bezpiecznie. Ściągnęli Wollonowi hełm. Generał był nieprzytomny. Zauważyli, że jego implant został zalany. Pospiesznie odłączyli go od mózgu. Thor ocknął się. '' — Gdzie ja jestem? Automatyczna lokalizacja? Mój implant! — Musieliśmy go odłączyć, bo został zalany wodą. Mam nadzieję, że umiesz bez niego myśleć, sir. — ''odpowiedział Bac. W porcie rzeczywiście czekali żołnierze. Czekali już na nich z obszerną łodzią. W szafie zamachowcy znaleźli suche ubrania, a Wollon zapasowy implant. Gdy generał już wymienił swoje Aj^6, jeden z żołnierzy do nich podszedł. — Pułkowniku Harasuki, Generale Wollon, panie Fatum, czeka na was kolacja i ciepłe łoże, sir. Prosimy o zezwolenie na odpłynięcie do portu kosmicznego na wyspie Menhi. — Czemu aż tam? Drogą wodną to wiele godzin. — zaciekawił się Wollon. — Najprawdopodobniej Mandalorianie przeczesują już całe Chris City, a Menhi to turystyczna wyspa. Nikt nie zwróci uwagi na nasz jacht, a w odpowiednim kostiumie nikt nie zwróci uwagi także na nas.Zresztą mamy znajomego, który nas przeszmugluje na Christophsis. — Zatem płyńmy bez zbędnej zwłoki. Gdy prom dopłynął na Menhi, nikt w życiu nie poznałby zamachowców. Baca pofarbowano na zielono, bo królowi prawdopodobnie rzucił się w oczy niebieski kolor skóry Rodianina. Wollonowi zmieniono fryzurę, doczepiając mu sztuczną grzywkę i ubierając go w luźną koszulę ze wzorem w owoce meiloorun. Traida również ubrano w turystyczny zestaw koszuli i dżinsów, jednak dzięki temu, że nie był klonem, nie trzeba go było pokrywać makijażem. Wkroczyli spokojnie do portu kosmicznego, w eskorcie również przebranych żołnierzy. Dotarli do odpowiedniego hangaru. Czekał na nich stary prom typu Eta, przemalowany na szaro i delikatnie przerobiony. Z takiego samego podobno korzystał Darth Sidious, gdy przyleciał do Sundari. Opierał się o niego żujący gumę czystokrwisty Sith. Na ich widok wypluł ją gdzieś w kąt hangaru i podszedł. — Letton Varin z zakonu Narka Shedova, lub, jak kto woli, Zakonu Lordów Sith. Co się tak gapicie na moje cacko? Należało do Dartha Sidiousa i podobno mam was gdzieś nim podwieźć. Rozdział VIII Mitiran było wspaniałą bazą nowo powstałej Koalicji Wojskowej, kontrolującej większość galaktycznych armii po konfliktach będących następstwem konfliktów po rozpadzie Najwyższego Porządku, by przypadkiem nikomu nie zawróciło w głowie. Było to ecumenopolis'' powstałe na gruzach poprzedniej lokalnej cywilizacji, zniszczonej przez coś na kształt ulepszonego Generatora Cienia Masy, gdy lokalna ludność zmieniła zdanie co do chęci przynależności do Konfederacji Niezależnych Systemów. I tak wcześniej był tam syf, więc Separatyści w odwecie posprzątali. Imperium Pellaeona dzięki obecnemu Imperatorowi Nowego Imperium, Gaelicowi Prettanoi, który uciekał z Mitiran w trakcie "nieszczęśliwego wypadku" odnalazło planetę i zrobiło tam kurort dla żołnierzy, to znaczy bazę szkoleniową. Rozrosła się do tego stopnia, że nawet nie było widać pocharatanej powierzchni i była dość użyteczna, więc nikt nawet nie marzył o jej opuszczaniu — no, poza tymi, którzy mieli swoje kwatery tak głęboko, że by dojechać na śniadanie, spędzał w windzie pół godziny. Planeta leżała w połowie drogi między Chandrilą a Eriadu, stolicami dominujących rządów galaktycznych. Red Hawk oraz inne statki spóźniły się jednak, ponieważ nikt nie pomyślał o odległości od Kryzooine. Imperium Pellaeona nie spóźniło się jednak, ale Bastion był tak daleko od wszystkich stolic, że w zasadzie zawsze przygotowywali rezerwy czasowe. W tym czasie Jaden przysypiał nieco w swoich kwaterach, udając że wcale nie widzi ręki swojego syna co jakiś czas wyciąganej od klawiatury komputera do lodówki i zwinnie wyciągającej kiełbasę. W zasadzie był na to perfekcynie przygotowany i miał pod łóżkiem turystyczną lodówkę. Ze snu wybudził go jednak dźwięk przyłączania do rękawu dokującego. Poprawił swój mundur i wyszedł z pokoju w kierunku turbowindy, a Carl chwilę później.'' Rada Regencyjna Koalicji Wojskowej była już praktycznie w komplecie, jeśli można tak określić sytuację, gdy Baetica Prettanoi jak smok wypala kolejnego papierosa, przez co w sali śmierdzi dymem gorzej niż na Coruscant, Gilad Pellaeon robi sobie herbatę w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, a były moff Christophsis, Naxan, aktualnie poszedł do odświeżacza. Marcxus widząc panujący chaos postanowił narazie nie zajmować miejsca. Obrzucił swoim słynnym (tak słynnym, iż zapisywało się je wielką literą), pełnym mądrości i przenikliwości Spojrzeniem Simona Kaine'a-Pellaeona, największy wybryk obecnego Najwyższego Moffa Nadsektoru Bastion, wciąż lepiej znanego pod nieoficjalną nazwą Imperium Pellaeona. Moff Pellaeon bowiem, będąc wtedy jeszcze trzydziestoletnim młokosem, poznał niezwykle piękną kobietę z Esseles. Jako trzydziestoletni młokos zapomniał o metodach zabezpieczania się przed takimi wypadkami i mniej więcej w czasie, gdy wraz z Marcxusem walczył przeciwko Kolektywie Cienia, urodziła się jego córka Loara. Dziś ma pięćdziesiąt sześć lat. Simon to jej syn. Grzeczny chłopak, ale ma inicjatywę. Jak na imperialistę ma tak demokratyczne poglądy, że Marcxus zastanawiał się, czy dajmy na to, jego pra,pra....prawnuczka nie zostanie kiedyś kanclerzem Nowej Republiki. Albo i Trzeciej, bo nie wiadomo, ile ta przetrwa. Nadon postanowił zagadać go. — Dzień dobry. Jestem Marcxus Nadon. Parę lat temu miałem zaszczyt współpracować z Imperialnym Biurem Bezpieczeństwa w trakcie misji rozbicia siatek infiltratorów Najwyższego Porządku. Poza tym, służyłem z twoim dziadkiem w czasie wojen klonów. Potem przeznaczenie nas rozłączyło, ale cieszę się, że jestem z nim znowu w kontakcie. Przypuszczam, że jesteś jednym z przedstawicieli Rady Regencyjnej z Nadsektoru Bastion? — Tak, szanowny panie Nadon. Ale wolę nazwę Imperium Pellaeona, choć nowe godło prezentuje się całkiem nieźle... na przejściach granicznych. Na statkach lepiej wygląda nasze stare, dumne godło. Przegadali chwilę, gdy nagle rozwarły się usta Beatici Prettanoi - córki obecnego imperatora Nowego Imperium. Była wizytówką jego Ministerstwa Spraw Zagranicznych, rozpoznawalna przez swoją twarz i przez okropnie gryzący zapach papierosów, wzbudzający u każdego gospodarza gwałtowne natchnienie, by przewietrzyć dom. Podobno prowadziła zdrowy tryb życia - rzeczywiście była wysportowana i podobno kiedyś nawet grała w żeńskiej reprezentacji Eriadu w gravballa, o czym Marcxus nie wiedział, bo jego ulubionym sportem była szermierka na miecze świetlne w naturalnych warunkach. Jedyne, co powstrzymywało wielkie firmy produkujące wywołujące wzdęcia suplementy diety od zapłacenia jej grubej kasy za uśmiechnięcie się była właśnie jej dieta tytoniowa. Rzadko zdarzają się kobiety, które wypalają setkę dziennie, a ona zdecydowanie należała do tego skromnego lobby nikotyny. '' — Czy wszyscy są w komplecie? —''zapytała. Byli, tylko rozłożeni na dość dużej powierzchni. — Nie? To ja sobie zapalę. Wszyscy, którzy nie mieli tego szczęścia spożywać drugiego śniadania w pokoju na przeciwko ani odciążać swojego jelita grubego jak jeden mąż, choć tempem kochanka uciekającego przed rozwścieczonym mężem rzucili się do drzwi. Nie zraziło to lokalnej smoczycy, która zapaliłaby i tak, nawet gdyby jednak wszyscy byli trochę bardziej zorganizowani. Marcxus, choć i tak opuszczał salę krokiem spokojniejszym niż reszta Radnych, wpadł na mistrza Koffiego Aranę. Serdecznie go przeprosił, zresztą znał go jeszcze z czasów wojen klonów i pomógł mu wstać, bo miał dziewięćdziesiąt lat. Zauważył też Eetha Kotha, mistrza Jedi jeszcze starszego, ale utrzymującego się przy dobrym zdrowiu dzięki temu, że spędzał dużo czasu w stazie medytacyjnej oraz mistrza K'Kruhka, który był z natury długowiedzny. Gdy już wszyscy czterej mistrzowie wymienili między sobą "Niech Moc będzie z tobą", a Baetica spostrzegła, że jej paczka rozkoszy jest już pusta, skierowali się w stronę siedzeń. '' ''Dwunastu gniewnych ludzi, Whiphid, Zabrak i smok zasiedli przy okrągłym stole z płyty paździerzowej oklejonej fornirami, który oficjalnie był najlepszym stołem wykonanym z drewna wroshyrów. Jako najstarszy, Eeth Koth otrzymał przywilej rozpoczęcia obrad. — Pragnę powitać tu wszystkich zebranych wybranych przez narody wierzące, że pokój jest największą siłą galaktyki — zabrzmiał dumny głos. — Jak zapewnie zauważyliście, dziś głoszonej przez nas wszystkich idei sprzeciwia się Intergalaktyczne Przymierze Niezależnych Systemów, państwo podpisujące się nazwą Republiki Systemowej, którą w istocie kiedyś było. Nim jeszcze byliśmy zjednoczeni, ich ekspansjonizm doprowadził ich na sam skraj utraty zdobytej wcześniejszą rewolucją stolicy, gdy wojska Nowego Imperium zmusiły flotę Przymierza do odwrotu nad samą planetę Rodię, gdzie nastąpiła ciężka bitwa zakończona pyrrusowym zwycięstwem Przymierza, gdy to po zniszczeniu całej floty w odwrocie, na Nowe Imperium napłynęły siły rezerwowe ochrony Christophsis. Wtedy to Przymierze zawarło nieformalny pokój z zarówno Imperium, jak i ze swoimi dawnymi pobratymcami w postaci narodu Mandaloriańskiego. Niestety pokój ten został naruszony w miejscu naznaczonym krwią wielu walecznych herosów Republiki Systemowej, krewnych zarówno tych wiernych dziś królowi Kryze'owi, jak i tych, którzy swą lojalność zaprzysięgli Thetronowi Alladzie. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że czyn tak haniebny nie może ujść płazem tym, którzy nie zawahali się go dokonać. Dlatego podjęto kroki w celu osłabienia stolicy Przymierza. Na Stacji Assen straciliśmy wielu, w tym naszego wiernego radnego, który nigdy nie porzucił pola walki, jeśli pozostała choć jedna żywa dusza, dla której warto by było walczyć. Pożegnajmy minutą ciszy generała Crixa Madine'a. — Przemowa mistrza Kotha wzbudziłaby wzruszenie u każdego, kto posiada kanaliki łzowe, a tych, którzy znali generała Madine'a doprowadziła do płaczu, jeśli nie na zewnątrz, to w duchu. Gdy minęło sześćdziesiąt sekund, kontynuował. — Planowaliśmy zaatakować Christophsis jak najszybciej, jednak niepowodzenie w ataku na Assen oznacza, że gromadzą wszystkie swoje siły. Potrzebujemy infiltratorów, dzięki którym poznamy plany Przymierza i będziemy w stanie odeprzeć ich ataki, jednocześnie niszcząc ich flotę ofensywną. A więc to jednak nie Tano, tylko Madine. Może wiedział co robi, prowadził komandosów Rebeliantów jeszcze nim się urodziłem, a może była to tylko kolejna bezsensowna porażka na drodze do oczyszczenia kibla galaktyki z gówna Allady. Nie mnie jest jednak dane się zastanawiać nad jego motywami, pomyślał Hayar. Zrobią to ci goście od nekrologu. — Od swoich zaufanych informatorów na Christophsis wiem, że generał Wollon planuje szturm na Eriadu. Ma zamiar posłać pół floty do ataku. Musimy na nich uważać, wielu Bothan zginęło za tę informację.— odezwał się Naxan, były moff Christophsis, obalony w wyniku rewolucji na kilka mięsięcy przed rozpadem Republiki Systemowej. — Bothanie nie są długowieczną rasą — zabrał głos Gucke Trackyn, wielki moff Nowego Imperium. Nie miał pełnego zaufania do Naxana jako do członka Imperium Pellaeona, a pomimo tego, że wsparli Nowe Imperium w trakcie Operacji Przywrócenie, ich prodemokratyczne podglądy wydawały mu się niebezpieczne. — Jaką mamy gwarancję, że w czasie, gdy my będziemy przygotowywać się do obrony Eriadu, oni nie zaatakują Chandrili, Kryzooine czy Bastionu? — Właśnie po to zajmujemy tę metalową planetę — zauważył Quenten Bluestarrey, wybitny admirał Nowego Imperium oraz trzeci, po Baetice i Trackynie Radny Regencyjny tejże frakcji — Jest z niej taka sama droga do Chandrili jak do Eriadu, więc w razie co możemy wysłać flotę w jedną albo w drugą stronę. — Jako właściciel dość dużej części największej floty w historii galaktyki, zapewniam, że Bastion, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na północy galaktyki — wystawił nos zza kubka z herbatą Gilad Pellaeon. — A jako stary człowiek zapewniam cię, że nikt nie jest w stanie zrobić mi czegoś takiego, czego bym choć raz w życiu nie przeżył, chyba, że znajdą sposób na zaatakowanie mojej prostaty. — Na Kryzooine stacjonuje dość duża część większości tej części wspomnianej floty, która nie została skonfiskowana — z przekonaniem stwierdził Armitage Hux, dumny przedstawiciel Państwa Mandaloriańskiego, nie zważając na to, że wstając uderzył łokciem swojego kuzyna, Hayara. — A poza tym, choć zapewne jest to dla nich kuszące, nie zaatakują naszej stolicy, ponieważ znajduje się blisko Chandrili i takich miejsc jak Kuat Drive Yards, a powszechnie wiadome jest, że nie atakuje się takich miejsc, bo jak zabraknie floty, wyprodukują nową. — Skoro już doszliście do wniosku, że i tak nic wam nie będzie — wszystkie inne głosy stłumił ten należący do generała Crackena z Nowej Republiki, kolejnego weterana, który zajmował się tą niezwykle trudną pracą po tym, jak obiecano mu, że jego i tak niska emerytura będzie trochę wyższa. — Może warto byłoby zauważyć, że na fotelu dawniej należącym do generała Madine'a ktoś siedzi i zapytać go o opinię, bo chociaż jest w podobnym wieku do niektórych z nas, mówiąc niektórych, mam na myśli tych w moim wieku, prawdopodobnie ma trochę więcej mózgu niż wy i sporządził notatki, w czasie gdy wy szukaliście argumentów dających wam fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Osiem par oczu (bo zarówno mistrzowie Jedi, jak i Simon oraz generał Cracken już go zauważyli, a admirał Ackbar nie tylko go zauważył, ale też miał fizyczny argument przeciwko zwracaniu się w czyjąś stronę, ponieważ miał dość szeroki kąt widzenia, a w zasadzie odwracanie się tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę, bo nie dość, że widziałby gorzej, to potem bolałby go kark) zwróciło się w stronę Marcxusa trzymającego datapad. Generał Cracken dziwnie machał rękami, pewnie znaczyło to, że Marcxus miał wstać i opowiedzieć o sobie. Wiedział, że niektórzy go znają, a nie zauważyli go zupełnie przypadkiem, jak na przykład Gilad Pellaeon, komandor CC-1010 "Fox" czy wnuczęta jego brata, Christiana, czyli Hayar i Armitage. Wziął więc oddech i zaczął mówić. — Jestem Marcxus Nadon, agent śledczy Nowej Republiki. Ale możecie mówić mi "stary cynik", "bryła lodu" lub "zgorzkniały staruch", chyba że wymyślicie jakieś kreatywniejsze obelgi. Jest tylko wtedy dość duże ryzyko, że się obrażę, a komandor klonów służący pode mną stanie się wirusem prześladującym wasze komputery do końca życia. No więc, moim zdaniem, skoro doszliśmy już do wniosku, że stolice są bezpieczne, jeszcze zanim nadejdzie atak, należy uzupełnić braki szkoleniowe żołnierzy. W tym przypadku, im dłuższa będzie ich zwłoka, tym bardziej czas będzie działał na naszą korzyść. Przede wszystkim, IPNS korzysta z programu szkoleniowego Republiki Systemowej, który jest dobrze znany przynajmniej części z nas. Już kilka lat temu w Państwie Mandaloriańskim wprowadzono nowy program szkoleniowy, stworzony przez wybitnego pułkownika Najwyższego Porządku, Rhomana Shrojuna we współpracy z wysoko postawionymi oficerami Republiki Systemowej. Program ten niewątpliwie jest dobry, jednak nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zwykłe "dobre". Jeszcze niedawno Przymierze nie było zagrożeniem, jednak ludzie pamiętają Republikę Systemową i ich terytoria stale się rozszerzają, a sytuacja jest gorsza niż wtedy, kiedy Przymierze atakowało, w trakcie gdy zarówno Imperium, jak i Nowa Republika były w rozsypce. Musimy być najlepsi. Dzięki połączeniu Mandalorian z Najwyższym Porządkiem, jesteśmy w stanie szybko zamienić ten program na elitarny program FN Porządku, z którego skorzystają nie tylko mandaloriańscy żołnierze, ale i ci imperialni i republikańscy. Poza tym, przydałoby się zorganizowanie szybkiego wprowadzenia do sztuk walki Echanich, gdyż jest to coś, czego brakuje żołnierzom wszystkich naszych stron, choć mamy ludzi, którzy są w stanie nas jej nauczyć, a także wprowadzenie do sztuk mandaloriańskich, co dodatkowo wzbogaciłoby naszą wiedzę, oczywiście tylko wtedy, jeśli wykwalifikowani żołnierze Państwa Mandaloriańskiego zechcą pokazać nam kilka sztuczek. Wbrew pozorom okazje do walki wręcz zdarzają się dość często, w szczególności w takich miejscach jak Christophsis, gdzie ostrzał utrudniają wieżowce, a zignorowanie tego spowodowałoby duże straty cywilne u wroga, a ani my, ani Przymierze nie atakujemy cywili. Na dalszą metę trzeba będzie w końcu zorganizować porządną siatkę infiltratorów na Christophsis, a także w innych ważnych dla IPNS miejscach. Komandor klonów pod moimi rozkazami nie powinien mieć problemów ze złamaniem zabezpieczeń sieci rządowej IPNS z pomocą plików Republiki Systemowej, których sam jako jej były prezydent, choć nie wszyscy mnie od razu z nim kojarzą, bo to było dawno temu, znam dość wiele. On zresztą też. To chyba już wszystko. Jakieś pytania? — z ostatnim zdaniem wyświetlił się Fletch, chętny do udzielania odpowiedzi. Zawartość *Amorphilia Pellaeon (niebezpośrednio wspomniana) *Andred *Armitage Hux *Avva Kennil (pierwsze pojawienie) *Bac Fatum (pierwsze pojawienie) *Baetica Prettanoi *Bettan Ulumi (pierwsze pojawienie) *Bolthe Karrko (pierwsze pojawienie) *Brick (pierwsze pojawienie) *CC-1010 *Chop (pierwsze pojawienie) *Christian Kryze * *Eeth Koth *Fletch Nadon *FN-0178 *Gaelic Prettanoi *Gial Ackbar (przez hologram) *Gilad Pellaeon *Hayar Kryze *Jack Manné *Joker (tylko wspomniany) *Kenner Wossin (pierwsze pojawienie) *Kilen Søvar *K'Kruhk *Koffi Arana *Lager(pierwsze pojawienie) *Letton Varin (pierwsze pojawienie) *Liliana Wessiri (tylko wspomniana) *Logan Rash (tylko wspomniany) *Logan Nadon (przez hologram i w retrospekcji) *Lucius Vipx *Luke Skywalker (przez hologram) *Morgan Shilum *Naxan *Relis Warren (tylko wspomniany) * (tylko wspomniany) *Simon Kaine-Pellaeon *Talia Darton (przez hologram) *Thetron Allada *Thor Wollon (pierwsze pojawienie) *Trah Abyfe *Traido Harasuki (pierwsze pojawienie) *Zero (pierwsze pojawienie) |Stworzenia = *mikrowkręty (pierwsze pojawienie) |Droidy = *R8-F4 |Wydarzenia = *Mandaloriańska wojna secesyjna **Druga bitwa o Doge **Eksplozja Bazy Assen **Zamach na Christiana Kryze **Bitwa o Eriadu **Bitwa o Csillę **Bitwa o Scipio **Przewrót w Senacie IPNS **Bitwa o Christophsis |Miejsca = *Sunkliss *Doge **Baza Bantha **Baza Mynock *Assen **Stacja Assen *Kryzooine **Chris City ***Rezydencja Króla Mandalorian *Eriadu **Budynek Senatu Nowego Imperium **Rezydencja Królewska Imperatora * **Baza 94 ***Blok Więzienny IPNS **Baza Giae *Scipio **Wieżowiec IGKB **Port Lotniczy Scipio *Christophsis **Wieżowiec Ministerstwa Obrony IPNS ***biuro Narka Shedova ***areszt zbrodniarzy wojennych ***gabinet Ministra Obrony ***tarasy na poziomie 73 **Senat IPNS **Port Lotniczy IPNS |Organizacje = *Imperium Pellaeona *Intergalaktyczny Klan Bankowy *Intergalaktyczne Przymierze Niezależnych Systemów **Ministerstwo Obrony **Intersystemowe Grupy Operacyjne *Najwyższy Porządek (tylko wspomniany) * *Nowe Imperium **Senat Nowego Imperium **Gwardia Senacka Nowego Imperium **Emperor's Own **Praeventores *Państwo Mandaloriańskie **Rada Królewska Mandalorian **Mandaloriańskie Siły Specjalne ***17. Legion Sił Specjalnych Państwa Mandaloriańskiego *Republika Systemowa (tylko wspomniana) *Zakon Narka Shedova |Rasy = * (tylko przez hologram) *Ludzie *Saleranie * * |Pojazdy = *Fregata typu Nebulon-B *Fregata typu Munificient *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Defender *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Firethrower *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperial-II *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperial-IIb *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperial-IIb/pac *Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Victory-II *Home One *Koreliańska korweta CR90 *Krążownik bitewny MC140 Kosa *Prom typu Eta Dartha Sidiousa |Technologia = * * * *Elektrowidły |Różne = * *Kryształy viliatis * }} Za kulisami *Wątek stacji Assen i Baca Fatuma został wprowadzony przez użytkownika Smokescreen4 w jego artykułach, natomiast SuperSzym zapisał go w formie opowiadania. *Początkowy dialog rozdziału V został napisany dla SuperSzyma przez Foxa1010. Szymon wprowadził w nim drobne poprawki. Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse Kategoria:Wojna Przyjaciół Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Silver635